Steven Universe Peridot and Ruby
by drlolumide
Summary: When Steven Breaks a special scepter a portal is opened to a world that the can't belive. Old friend comes back .
1. Chapter 1

"Steven!" Pearl shouted. "Don't play with that! It can open a portal to Crystal Wonder!"

"What?" Steven asked.

"Just don't play with it."

"Sorry!"

With that, Steven ran off into the Temple, Pearl chasing behind him. Suddenly Steven stopped. Pearl bumped into Steven causing the Scepter to fall and break into pieces. And a giant Peridot color portal opened, the a huge Ruby color portal opened.

"Stevan!" Pearl shouted.

In the portal a green figure stood there, with a wicked grin on his face.

"Pearl!"


	2. The Temple crumbles

"Peridot?" Pearl asked. "I thought your were banished from the temple"

"Who's Perid-" Steven started to say.

"Shut up or your throat is going to where your legs are!" Peridots hand immediately flashed to a sword , a green color sword with Peridot colored gems on the handle.

"Peridot!" Pearls weapon flashed from her head and falled into her hands. "This is Roses son!I DON'T think she'll want to see him HEADLESS.

"Its ok, anyways someone has an attitude like Amethyst, Peridot's just cranky aren't you green legs?" Steven said with a smug look on his face.

"Shut that buck tooth face of your's smarty" Peridot said with a wicked smile. His green eyes flashed.

"Who are you calling buck tooth!"

" Steven?"

A cute girly voice came out of the portal "Steven!"

"Yah! We all know its the almighty face of Roses son." Peridot hissed. "Come out Ruby"

A girl walked out of the portal with red axes in her hands, they immediately pulled into the portal. Her Ruby gems on her knees.

"Critine! Jade!" She whined. With that she jumped in the portal, A couple minutes later she came out with a yellow figure and a black figure.

"Garnet!" Pearl shouted "I'll be back, wait here"

" Yello! Critine the name what's your's" Critine said.

"Steven?" Steven said proudly. "Steven Universe."

Next the black figure said "Jade Dender, nice to meet you"

"What's your gem? Steven asked. "Jade, Jade? Aha! your gem color is black right?"

" Wow , Pretty smart"

" Shut up Jade I don't trust them." Peridot said.

Rumble

" What was that!"

'"Follow me!" Steven said. From his belly, a shield appeared. He put it over his head to stop any damage from falling rocks. "Summon your weapons!" Steven shouted. " Use them to protect your self!" Jade summoned his gem weapon. It was wide blackstaff with an orb on top.

Yelling at the top of his lungs. He said, "Jade shield!" His whole body covered in black goo. Peridot summoned his dual swords and covered his head. Critne summoned a fan, she opened it and it was covered in spikes, she put it over her head. Ruby summoned dual axes and tried to cover her head.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted "You summoned your weapon!"

"Were in a situation here!"

"Right follow me" They followed Pearl to a door that had Four gems on door opened. Running inside the door shut. Garnet and Amethyst were inside.

Garnet looked at Steven and nodded. " The Temple's Falling."


	3. Rose Petal Palace

Pearl practically screamed. "What do you mean Temples falling .

"It seems that the Crystal heart was broken , when the Heart broke so did the 's why we need to go to Rose Petal Palace" She looked at the four new Crystal Gems. "Where you came from. I think these fellow gems can take us there. Unless your not a Gem at all."

"What!" Peridots gem glowed, his green eyes flashed. He ran to Garnet, but she jumped back.

He ran to her again, but Garnet was faster, she appeared behind Peridot and musterd a punch

"To slow!" A voice said behind Garnet. It was Critine, She put her fan in the air and jerked it toward Garnet.

"Garnet!" Pearl summoned her light blue spear and swiped it at Critine and Peridot, they jumped back only to get into a trap. Amethyst wrapped her whip around them and locked it.

"That was awesome!" Amethyst shouted

"Amethyst!" Steven shouted "Behind you!" Jade was running toward Amethyst with two black axes in his hand. Steven summoned his shield and throwed at Jade.

Right when he was about to hit Amethyst, Stevens shield whisked right in front of Amethyst, blocking Jades attack.

"That's enough!" Steven shouted. "Fighting in the middle of a Temple, that's about to fall! Thats crazy!"

"Stevens right, We shouldn't be fighting now, look, the walls!" Pearl said glaring at Peridot.

Garnet looked at a Peridot who sighed.

He snapped his fingers and a green portal opened. Peridot walked throw and they followed.

"Welcome" he said "To Rose Petal Palace."


End file.
